


Battle Scherzo – Senju Akira (FMA OST)

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Stell is in a battle.Will he win?
Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Battle Scherzo – Senju Akira (FMA OST)

**Battle Scherzo** – _Senju Akira (FMA OST)_

Stell was in a war, a battle to win and emerge victorious. The enemy was near, getting closer. He hid himself as much as he could in the only way he could, behind the sofa, and tried to stay still. But his heart was beating so hard in his chest, he knew they must hear it!

Footsteps tapped nearer and nearer – oh no! He ducked even further, but it was the end!

“Huli ka, Tito!” one of his enemies shouted.

“Huli ka! BANG! BANG!” was the other’s high-pitched scream.

Stell fell down, clutching his chest. “Ahhhhh~ Suko na ko… please…” he begged his aggressors.

The soldiers holding their long Baguio walis and dustpan weapons pointed at him.

“Paparusahan ka namin,” one declared.

“Gagawa ka ng mango graham,” the other said, giggling.

A smile lifted the corner of Stell’s lips, but he immediately went back to character. “No, please… Wag yon!”

The two laughed, one fixing his kaserola helmet. “At habambuhay ka na magluluto para sa amin.”

“Lika na,” the other, more cruel one, took Stell by the hand and made him stand despite his injuries.

They marched him to the kitchen, the last place where Stell Ajero was believed to have been seen alive.

The battle was lost…

04.22.20


End file.
